


Sakura Guardian

by Jigoku_no_Son



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_Son/pseuds/Jigoku_no_Son
Summary: Seishirou Sakurazuka and his shiki from "Tokyo Babylon" and "X/1999" in a bit more casual version :)
Kudos: 3





	Sakura Guardian

Sakurazukamori has been my favourite male character for over 20 years and I don't think it will ever change. So I'm super excited about "Tokyo Babylon 2021" coming out soon, even if I prefer older version of Seishirou from "X/1999". I love men in good suits and Seishirou usually dresses to kill (bad pun, not sorry :P) so I wanted to portrait him in a bit more casual outfit. And I think that leather jacket would suit him very well :)  
It took me ages to finish this picture, somewhere between 160 and 180h, as I'm not very good with digital painting, but in the end it was quite fun. I used dozens of reference pictures for this work, definitely confusing Google search with my inquiries :D And as I took a closer look at the colouring of the "hawk" I used for Nandaro, it seems that it is a peregrine falcon rather than actual hawk... But there never has been any clarification, as far as I know, what kind of bird Nandaro is, so let's call it an artistic licence ;) The sakura is a tree from Tachikawa Park not Ueno Park (blasphemy!), nonetheless it was a perfect fit for my purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the colours look a bit strange, I tried to adjust them as the picture looks completely different on my laptop than on my phone.


End file.
